Light detection and ranging (LiDAR) based air data systems interrogate molecular and aerosol populations around an aircraft to derive air data parameters such as airspeed, angle of attack, angle of sideslip, air pressure, and air temperature. These air data systems typically use macroscopic, free-space optical components including Fabry-Perot interferometers, lenses, and mirrors. Use of such components leads to systems that are large, costly, and power consuming, while being sensitive to environmental changes such as vibration or temperature.